leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Eight
Season Eight (2018) is the eighth ranked season in League of Legends. Preseason started on November 8, 2017 with patches V7.22, V7.23, V7.24, V7.24b. The first patch of this season's patch cycle was released on January 10, 2018 (V8.1). The competitive season started on January 16, 2018 and ended on November 12, 2018 (V8.1–V8.22). Game Changes ;Champions * , , . * , , , , , . * , , , , , , , . * . * . * , , , . * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . ;Items * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * , . * , , , , , , , , , , . * , , , and . ;Buffs * . * . ;Game Mode * OVERCHARGE, Snow Battle ARURF, Nexus Blitz, Odyssey: Extraction. * ** ARAM: *** The temporal return of Butcher's Bridge *** Champion Pick Phase updates like Swap Available Champion Pool and increase the number of free champions. *** Changes to surrender time. *** Event Exclusive Items. *** Health Relic Rework ;Health bars * New in-game states on health bars. ;The Store * New Masterwork Chest ;Gameplay System * Honor reset and new Honor rewards. * Starting semiannual Essence Emporiums * Hextech Crafting: ** Reveal reward dropping chances. ** Additional special rules. ** and skins now dropped as permanent. ** 1 can be exchanged to a Masterwork Chest instead of Hextech Chest Forge Your Path Runes Starting with Season 2018, Runes and Masteries are being combined into a single, streamlined system, which combines elements of both. Summoners may choose two from a selection of 5 Paths, which are thematically similar to the three Mastery Trees from previous seasons. * Precision (Improved attacks and sustained damage) * Domination (Burst damage and target access) * Sorcery (Empowered abilities and resource manipulation) * Resolve (Durability and crowd control) * Inspiration (Creative tools and rule bending) Each Path is structured like a Mastery Tree, with each branch (now Slot) providing a unique selection of runes. The new system is available to summoners of all levels at no cost and can be customized in champion select, similar to Masteries. However, players may only have a limited number of saved pages but may purchase additional pages for convenience. and purchased made prior to September 2017 will be partially compensated. ;Compensation Leveling The leveling and rewards system is being overhauled to better facilitate unlocking champions, which are now the only item within the store that can be purchased with . Firstly, and are being combined into a single currency, . * Summoner Level limit. * End-of-game currency. * Levelling Capsule each time you level-up. Leveling capsules contain champion shards and . At special milestones, such as 25, 50, 75 and 100, you will earn additional rewards like and Emotes. The champion shards earned scale with champion level, with newer players more likely to receive beginner-suitable champions. To accommodate this: * A player's current is multiplied by . * A player's current is converted 1:1 into . * Disenchanting Champion Shards now gives slightly less . * Rerolling champion shards into champion permanents. * Store costs are unchanged - e.g. items that previous cost now cost . * Enchantment costs multiplied by - e.g. unlocking a Champion shard now costs (up from ). * is now a Mission that grants 575 Experience. End of Season Event To give players something on which to spend all that , Riot hosted the first Essence Emporium, which included the extremely rare skin for . This sale lasted until from November 8th to November 27th.The Essence Emporium FAQ For more information, see the main article. ;Participation Rewards Media Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| MSI 2018 - Login Screen| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends|\ Worlds 2018 - Login Screen| de:Saison Acht pl:Sezon 2018 Category:League of Legends